<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quando a Lança toca a Lua... by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744524">Quando a Lança toca a Lua...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen'>ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn My Ass, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[TsukkiYama]</p><p>"Naquele dia, o céu estava cheio de estrelas, ele olhou pela janela do quarto e estremeceu com a compreensão, seu rosto corou e ele tentou ignorar o medo que, de alguma forma, começou a se formar em seu peito.<br/>Apaixonado... pelo seu melhor amigo..."</p><p>A evolução Tsukishima e Yamaguchi e como isso afetou o relacionamento deles. </p><p>*Fanfic originalmente postada em Setembro/2018, no site Spirit*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quando a Lança toca a Lua...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>** Haikyuu não é meu, todos sabemos que pertence a Furudate-sensei, se fosse meu terminava o jogo com o Nekoma em um empate, todo mundo ganhava e na comemoração ia ter beijo dos OTPs tudo! 😊 **</p><p> </p><p>Oieeeee!!!</p><p>Para todos aqueles que me seguem por outros fandoms, desculpe, eu atualizarei fics correntes ainda esta semana! 😊</p><p>MAS... amo TsukkiYama e estou planejando esta fic há muito tempo, então depois do capítulo 298 do mangá eu sabia que não podia mais ignorar a minha vontade absurda de contar pra vocês a história desses dois que foi surgindo na minha mente...</p><p>Dito isso, aqui estamos, é um misto de enredo entrelaçado com estudo dos personagens, se você não ler o mangá acho que não terá grande problemas, mas... VOCÊ DEVERIA LER O MANGÁ!</p><p>Também, devo dizer que há intertextualização com a minha outra fic de Haikyuu!! (AsaNoya) <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744383">"O calor do seu olhar"</a>, e sei que eu DEVERIA fazer dois capítulos aqui, mas não me pareceu certo, é uma oneshot muito longa, e eu não manjo de "slow burn", mas mesmo assim espero que as pessoas gostem tanto quanto eu!!</p><p> </p><p>BOA LEITURA!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>...O Escudo fica cravejado de Estrelas</h2><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Naquele dia, o céu estava cheio de estrelas, ele olhou pela janela do quarto e estremeceu com a compreensão, seu rosto corou e ele tentou ignorar o medo que, de alguma forma, começou a se formar em seu peito.</p>
  <p><em>Apaixonado</em>... pelo seu melhor amigo... era um conhecimento antigo, mas uma aceitação recente, e impossível de ignorar toda vez que o vento batia nos cabelos espalhando o perfume tão peculiar e convidativo daquele garoto.</p>
  <p>Ele olhou para o lado assistindo ao semblante distraído do outro, em seguida voltou a encarar o céu estrelado, revisitando a conversa de alguns dias atrás em sua mente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Karasuno parece adequado. — O loiro respondeu enquanto caminhavam para casa através do parque, naquele dia.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Eu prefiro a escola Karasuno também. — O garoto de cabelos esverdeados respondeu. — Mas... Whoah! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A expressão não poderia parecer mais surpresa quando os olhos verdes escuros fixaram-se nos castanhos dourados. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— O quê? — O outro perguntou indiferente, sentiu um calor subir pelo pescoço e abaixou os olhos encarando os pés para não olhar novamente no rosto animado de seu melhor amigo. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Você pode tentar qualquer outra escola com mais prestígio, Tsukki.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Digo o mesmo para você. — O loiro rebateu estoico, ajustando o fone de ouvidos em torno do pescoço. — Parece que ambos tivemos a mesma ideia.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O moreno parou por um momento, seus olhos se distanciaram quando o loiro o observou com a sobrancelha erguida.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Nossos motivos são totalmente diferentes, Tsukki. — A voz soou silenciosa, quase envergonhada, ele esfregou a bochecha com a ponta do indicador enquanto o polegar apoiava-se no queixo. — Na verdade, só quero ficar perto de você.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Uma vermelhidão se espalhou do rosto para as pontas das orelhas do moreno, tornando as sardas ainda mais visíveis, ele reiniciou a caminhada, mas uma mão agarrou seu pulso, parando-o.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— Nesse caso, não preciso me preocupar. — O loiro falou diretamente, os olhos castanhos dourados varreram a expressão do moreno, observando suas faces coradas, ambos desviaram o rosto. — Vamos, está ficando muito escuro.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Não diga coisas assim... tão facilmente...”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Foi um pensamento fugaz, e ao mesmo tempo um pouco invejoso pelo outro conseguir sempre falar o que pensava abertamente, ele se perguntava se Yamaguchi estava ouvindo o barulho do seu coração, porque para Tsukishima, o bater descompassado parecia fazer um som absrdamente alto — agora mesmo em seu quarto, dias depois do ocorrido — que era impossível ignorar.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima fitou Yamaguchi que já mostrava sinais de sono, o moreno esfregou os olhos e bocejou, e o loiro sabia que ambos estavam cansados, mas ele queria ficar mais um pouco observando as ações do moreno.</p>
  <p>Por mais que pudesse olhar para Yamaguchi tanto quanto quisesse, Tsukishima <em>nunca</em> estava satisfeito.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Os meses passaram e eles finalmente começaram o ano letivo na nova escola, o time de vôlei do Karasuno daria um pouco mais de trabalho que Tsukishima esperava, eles tiveram além de jogos treinos as primeiras participações em jogos oficiais.</p>
  <p>Foram derrotados por uma grande potência, mas não era como se Tsukishima achasse que podessem ganhar, por causa da obstinação desnecessária de alguns idiotas, o loiro era obrigado a ficar muito tempo no ginásio treinando, mas eventualmente começou a aproveitar, especialmente quando passava mais tempo na companhia de Yamaguchi, além do treino, quando o moreno passava a noite na casa dele, estudando para provas.</p>
  <p>— Você é tão incrível, Tsukki... você é como um dicionário ambulante. — Yamaguchi falou olhando pela janela, observando as folhas sendo sacudidas pelo vento.</p>
  <p>Era outra noite estrelada, a brisa noturna bateu nos cabelos esverdeados espalhando o cheiro ímpar, cítrico, e um pouco adocicado pelo quarto.</p>
  <p>Era o cheiro único de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>— Sou apenas <em>magnânimo</em> com aqueles dois. — O loiro falou enquanto tirava os óculos esfregando os olhos com o polegar e o dedo indicador.</p>
  <p>Ele se referia aos dois colegas de clube que estava tutoreando, não que quisesse, mas uma vez que Yamaguchi pediu e se juntaria a eles...</p>
  <p>A risada de Yamaguchi ecoou no quarto, ele sentou-se no chão e sua cabeça pendeu no ombro de Tsukishima.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki... vamos terminar por hoje — o moreno falou silenciosamente —, estou com sono.</p>
  <p>Pelo canto dos olhos o loiro viu as pontas das orelhas de Yamaguchi corarem, ele desviou o olhar e esperou o outro se afastar, o calor do corpo tocando o seu era bom demais para rejeitar.</p>
  <p>Ultimamente vinham caindo muito nessa proximidade física, era quase como um magnetismo, era uma força invisível que puxava um corpo em direção ao outro.</p>
  <p>Não deveria ser algo incomum, pois ambos estavam acostumados a trocar toques, se aquecendo durante os treinos, alongando, um encostar de mão aqui e ali, seus braços esfregavam-se ainda mais ultimamente com o novo surto de crescimento de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima respirou fundo encarando o céu estrelado que aparecia na janela.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi adormeceu instantaneamente no futon mais perto da janela, todos os membros esticados e a parte inferior da cintura exposta com sardas salpicando a pele morena. Tsukishima o cobriu e deitou-se em seu próprio futon, mas não dormiu imediatamente, ele observava quando o moreno se virou enrolando-se na coberta, as duas pontas dos cabelos de Yamaguchi espiavam por fora do edredom, a cortina estava aberta e além da vista das estrelas, Tsukishima era presenteado com um sopro leve do vento que trazia o aroma dos cabelos escuros direto para o nariz do loiro.</p>
  <p>Aspirando profundamente, ele adormeceu, provavelmente sonhava com dias ensolarados em que apertava Yamaguchi em seus braços e o ouvia fazer sons nunca antes proferidos...</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Aah... haa...”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Os sons eram tão vívidos que Tsukishima acabou abrindo os olhos, sonolento mal conseguia focar no relógio digital sobre a cômoda.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Hnn... Uhnn...”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Então rolou o corpo, e viu o edredom de Yamaguchi se movendo de forma cadenciada, era uma agitação quase preguiçosa, seguida dos sons que fizeram um frio correr pela coluna do loiro.</p>
  <p>— Haaa... haa...</p>
  <p>Um gemido abafado o alcançou, ele não podia ver o rosto de Yamaguchi, mas com certeza sabia o que o outro estava fazendo.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi. — Chamou mantendo a voz plana. — Você está brincando com seu pau?</p>
  <p>O moreno pulou, apesar da imagem parecer um pouco desfocada para Tsukishima, a expressão no rosto dele era mortificada quando olhos verdes encontraram os dourados de Tsukishima.</p>
  <p>— Ugh... Desculpe, Tsukki... eu... — Ele sentou no futon, a mão esquerda correu pelos cabelos e o cheiro dele se espalhou no quarto assim que ele esfregou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. — Não vou sujar seus lençóis...</p>
  <p>O loiro esticou o braço e apanhou os óculos que estavam guardados seguros em seu estojo, imediatamente a imagem de Yamaguchi, corado e envergonhado entrou em foco, os lábios rosados estavam curvados em sinal de aflição.</p>
  <p>— Tudo bem, não me importo. — Tsukisima respondeu observando com curiosidade o peito subindo e descendo de Yamaguchi. — Não é como se eu não soubesse que você pode fazer isso...</p>
  <p>Os olhos do outro correram para ele, Yamaguchi viu o brilho dourado que Tsukishima raramente apresentava, o rosto avermelhando aos poucos apesar da expressão de frieza estampada na sua face.</p>
  <p>— Oh... bem... é... — Yamaguchi tentou se erguer, mas em um piscar de olhos ele sentiu a presença de Tsukishima em seu próprio futon.</p>
  <p>— Se você quiser, posso te emprestar alguma coisa... — A voz indiferente tocou os ouvidos de Yamaguchi. — Para ajudar você.</p>
  <p>Então Tsukishima estava tão próximo que o cheiro de Yamaguchi o assaltou, o moreno virou-se inteiro, pronto para se levantar.</p>
  <p>— Vou ao banheiro. — O moreno avisou, ajeitando o short do pijama desleixadamente.</p>
  <p>— Espera, Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>Um puxão fez a cintura do short descer até a lateral da coxa, expondo um membro corado, o moreno assistiu o próprio pau irrompendo frente aos olhos de seu melhor amigo.</p>
  <p>— Ahnnn... Tsukki... desculpe, desculpe...</p>
  <p>Mas, em um segundo o loiro estava sobre ele, dedos longos estavam rodeando a circunferência do pênis de Yamaguchi, olhos dourados observavam com curiosidade quase acadêmica.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki... o quê... — Ele gemeu, um apertão de reconhecimento reverberou em seu membro. — O que está fazendo...</p>
  <p>Os olhos claros voltaram-se para Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>— Wah, isso é um pouco maior que o meu. — Tsukishima analisou. — E provavelmente fique maior ainda, porque está só a meio caminho.</p>
  <p>A mão do loiro subiu e desceu, assistindo um brilho surgindo na ponta do membro.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki... não... ahhh... não faça hnnn... isso... — O moreno gemeu e o som da voz dele fez o coração de Tsukishima acelerar.</p>
  <p>O loiro encarou o rosto corado de Yamaguchi, a expressão era intensa quando apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios para evitar que sons embaraçosos escapassem.</p>
  <p>Mas Tsukishima <em>queria</em> ouvir, de repente sabia que precisava ter mais daquelas reações.</p>
  <p>— Por... favor... ah... <em>Tsu... kki</em>...</p>
  <p><em>Oh, sim</em>... aquilo fez a curiosidade de Tsukishima se transformar em desejo, ele percebeu que seu próprio membro estava endurecendo, tão rapidamente que já sentia vontade de tocar...</p>
  <p>Ele largou Yamaguchi e rodou as longas pernas por cima do corpo do moreno.</p>
  <p>— Toque o meu também. — Ofereceu, apesar da voz desprovida de emoção, o rosto do loiro estava corando gradualmente quando enfiou a mão pelo cós da calça de pijama e puxou um membro pálido-rosado. — Parece justo assim.</p>
  <p>— J...Justo? — Yamaguchi coaxou quando viu as calças de Tsukishima serem desprezadas ao lado.</p>
  <p>— Shh... — O loiro respondeu. — Estou duro também, então por que não?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>“Por quê?”</em> — Yamaguchi tinha milhares de respostas para essa pergunta, no entanto, ele não conseguia trazer nenhuma à tona quando a mão de Tsukki envolveu a dele e o dirigiu até sua masculinidade que palpitou em resposta.</p>
  <p>— Ugh... então... então é assim...? — Tsukishima estremeceu, ele tinha os olhos fechados quando os dedos de Yamaguchi se fecharam ao seu redor, movendo-se um pouco desajeitado. — Você se sentiu assim também...?</p>
  <p>O calor apertado era bom demais para ignorar. Inconscientemente o loiro balançou os quadris indo ao encontro da mão do moreno, Yamaguchi apertou os lábios para não gemer e estragar os sons do outro...</p>
  <p>— É... acho que sim... — Yamaguchi sussurrou. — Tsukki... deite aqui do meu lado...</p>
  <p>Tsukkishima obedeceu inclinando o corpo suavemente, os movimentos dele eram sempre tão elegantes que hipnotizavam Yamaguchi, o moreno lambeu os lábios quando percebeu o nariz arrebitado tão perto do dele.</p>
  <p>— Assim...? — Tsukishima questionou em um sopro.</p>
  <p>— Aham...</p>
  <p>A mão do loiro ficou mais ansiosa, movendo para cima e para baixo no membro de Yamaguchi, os dois deitados lado a lado, cada um segurando o pênis do outro e o ritmo se tornando um pouco mais rápido do que no início, o moreno começou a sentir o clímax se formando no baixo ventre.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi... eu... ah... eu vou... — Tsukishima começou, seus olhos mal permaneciam abertos. — Vou gozar.</p>
  <p>— Hnn... também... — Yamaguchi murmurou com voz grave.</p>
  <p>O som colorido de luxúria fez o loiro abrir os olhos a tempo de ver Yamaguchi subir acima dele, a mão do moreno nunca abandonando seu membro que começava a latejar, pronto para uma explosão, os olhos escuros de Yamaguchi brilhavam como fogo verde, quentes, líquidos, quando o rosto vermelho e sardento dele se aproximou.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki...</p>
  <p>— Hum...?</p>
  <p>Então seus lábios colaram-se, a língua invadiu a boca de Tsukishima, ávida e quente, foi um beijo molhado, desbravador, explorando seus mais secretos espaços, fazendo seu orgasmo explodir com força direto da ponta do seu pênis, os espasmos o sacudiram em ondas.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima fechou os olhos e por trás de suas pálpebras era como se uma chuva de estrelas cadentes despencasse repentinamente cruzando o céu, meteoros em chamas, quentes... o loiro sentiu a boca de Yamaguchi abrir rente a sua, afastando-se brevemente, respirando pesadamente, o hálito morno lançando arrepios no loiro quando o moreno fazia sons ininteligíveis de inegável prazer, Tsukishima virou o rosto um segundo antes de sentir algo quente pingando em suas bochechas coradas.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi cedeu caindo sobre ele, o rosto escondido entre o ombro de Tsukishima e o travesseiro, havia algo pegajoso entre seus dedos, ele moveu-os separando e abrindo a mão, observando.</p>
  <p>Era o gozo de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p><em>“Que gosto deve ter...?”</em> Ele se questionou, o coração imensamente acelerado quando sentiu algo frio se espalhar em seu peito no momento em que o moreno se moveu saindo de cima dele.</p>
  <p>— Desculpe, Tsukki... eu... — O moreno ainda estava ofegante, e também tinha a mão pegajosa, ele observava aquilo com certa curiosidade.</p>
  <p>— Você me beijou... — O loiro disse, sua voz estava pesada e falha por causa da sua respiração irregular.</p>
  <p>— Eu... me deixei levar... — Yamaguchi não encontrou os olhos dele, ao contrário disso, ele desviou o olhar. — Desculpe, Tsukki... vou limpar.</p>
  <p>Eventualmente eles voltaram a dormir, e Tsukishima não gostava de admitir que foi rápido demais, queria observar mais um pouco a luz das estrelas brilhando no rosto de Yamaguchi, mas aparentemente, adormeceu antes.</p>
  <p>Não viu quando Yamaguchi limpou o resquício das lágrimas que deixara cair, inclusive no rosto de Tsukishima.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A temporada de treinos mais intensos viera com uma surpresa bem pouco agradável para Yamaguchi, ele acabara de descobrir que era bastante egoísta e ambicioso, e descobriu isso no exato momento em que Tsukki não voltara para o dormitório depois de um dia de treino no Acampamento de Verão.</p>
  <p>Algumas semanas depois do ocorrido “<em>daquela noite”</em>, eles entraram num estranho sistema de negação, não falaram sobre o assunto, fingiram que não aconteceu, assim, veio a excursão para Tóquio, e eles estavam focados em suas respectivas atividades.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi estava especificamente interessado em um tipo de ataque especial, que combinava saque e bloqueio, e se imaginou formando um tipo de combo com Tsukishima, obviamente para isso precisava treinar cada vez mais, e claro, esperar que Tsukki também se dedicasse.</p>
  <p>Então, em algum ponto naquele acampamento, Yamaguchi notou que Tsukishima não estava apenas ignorando o que ocorrera entre eles, assim como outras coisas em sua vida, Kei resolveu ignorar que também gostava de vôlei e que poderia ser um jogador melhor.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima parecia menosprezar ou duvidar da sua própria capacidade, e isso seu melhor amigo jamais aceitaria.</p>
  <p>Pensativo, Yamaguchi seguiu Tsukishima com um olhar analisando a apatia do loiro, até que decidiu agir, gritando verdades na cara do outro.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“O QUE MAIS VOCÊ PRECISA, ALÉM DE </em>
    <em>ORGULHO?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Não eram palavras sobre seus sentimentos, que para Yamaguchi, continuariam secretos, ainda... mas certamente sobre a patética falta de coragem de Tsukishima.</p>
  <p>Uma falta de coragem imperdoável.</p>
  <p>Com todas as palavras jogadas na sua cara, e para surpresa de Yamaguchi, Tsukki levou o conselho, encarou as verdades gritadas por Tadashi, e a partir dali, aparentemente, começou a levar as coisas mais a sério, como Yamaguchi sabia que ele era capaz.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>O que seguiu para Yamaguchi após isso foram sentimentos conflitantes... mesmo que estivesse feliz por ter feito Tsukki entender a si mesmo e tentar se superar como jogador, contudo, havia aquela voz, pequena, sutil, que rastejava em seus ouvidos dizendo que outras pessoas estavam passando mais tempo com o loiro, o empurrando em direção a algo bom, inegavelmente, mas ainda assim... <em>ainda assim</em>...</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi se sentia afastado, apartado de Tsukishima, sozinho para lidar com seus próprios desafios e aspirações.</p>
  <p>Até aquele momento, Yamaguchi nunca se importou com outras pessoas interagindo com Tsukishima, estava feliz ao ver o loiro se dando bem de uma forma ou de outra com os colegas de time, e até mesmo com os jogadores das outras escolas, mas por motivos que não compreendia, seu coração apertava em saber que não era com ele que Tsukki passava seu tempo depois dos treinos.</p>
  <p>Sentir-se assim... era um pouco decepcionante.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Na última noite do acampamento, Yamaguchi estava com Yachi, ajudando-a carregando uniformes e toalhas para a lavanderia, quando viu Kuroo conversando a sós com Tsukki em um canto isolado, Yachi também viu e ela fingiu ignorar o rosto triste que Yamaguchi fez.</p>
  <p>No dia seguinte, houve um churrasco para comemorar o sucesso do encontro, e muitas vezes Yamaguchi sentiu-se deixado de lado quando Tsukishima era arrastado pelos senpais dos outros times, sempre os mesmos, sempre a mesma angústia irritante e egoísta como reação em seu estúpido coração.</p>
  <p>O moreno não entendia a emoção, era uma tristeza estranha, uma dor aguda e um incômodo, mas não queria pensar nisso, estava trabalhando duro para melhorar seu saque, e da mesma forma, queria que Tsukki mantivesse uma motivação para dar o seu melhor.</p>
  <p>Assim sendo, não poderia ser ruim quando o loiro era arrastado por aqueles jogadores que esbanjavam conselhos, <em>certo?</em></p>
  <p>Na volta para Myagi, eles sentaram-se confortavelmente um ao lado do outro, e quando Tsukki sorriu para Yamaguchi, o moreno sorriu em resposta, se sentindo feliz por ter o amigo consigo, e também notando que o calor dentro de seu peito quando estava com Kei só aumentava a cada dia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Os meses passaram, eles treinaram todos os dias, Yamaguchi estava crescendo com muita prática, seus resultados apareciam aos poucos, e ele estava claramente satisfeito ao ver que Tsukishima também evoluía.</p>
  <p>O moreno caiu em uma rotina de treinar separado, com Yachi alcançando as bolas para ele, enquanto Tsukishima estava com os outros, Yamaguchi mal desviava seu olhar da bola e o ponto específico que precisava mirar a cada saque, ele batia na bola e Yachi a devolvia, incansavelmente, Noya se juntou a ela, e por vezes Narita e Ennoshita somavam-se ajudando Yamaguchi a ter seu saque mais testado por recepções diversas.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi. — Uma voz plana soou atrás dele assim que Noya rolou pelo chão da quadra incapaz de defender outro saque flutuante. — Vamos.</p>
  <p>Só então Tadashi notou que, exceto por Noya e Yachi o ajudando, todos os outros estavam alongando em duplas, Asahi reunia as bolas e assim que Yamaguchi virou sua atenção para Tsukki, Noya correu até o Ace e o ajudou.</p>
  <p>— Ahh... desculpa, Tsukki... me distraí.</p>
  <p>Kei empurrou uma toalha para Yamaguchi e uma garrafa de água, o moreno tomou distraído, acenando para Yachi, ele sentiu o rosto aquecer quando a pequena garota sorriu adoravelmente.</p>
  <p>— Sim, você sempre faz isso. — O loiro respondeu com voz indiferente, ele observava Yachi. — Vamos alongar antes que seu corpo esfrie.</p>
  <p>Ele apanhou a bola da mão de Yamaguchi e atirou-a para Asahi e Noya, automaticamente se virou para o moreno, o chamando com a mão.</p>
  <p>— Comece empurrando. — Tsukishima demandou, Yamaguchi se posicionou atrás dele empurrando suas costas. — Não tão forte, Yamaguchi!</p>
  <p>— Desculpe, Tsukki...</p>
  <p>Ele falou baixinho enquanto se concentrava em um ponto acima do ombro de Tsukishima, não queria olhar para o contorno das omoplatas do loiro, o cheiro amadeirado chegava ao seu nariz como um soco repentino, Yamaguchi tentou seu melhor para ignorar o formigamento que sentia em seus dedos enquanto empurrava o loiro.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima se virou, enfrentando Yamaguchi, seus rostos ficaram tão perto que o moreno conseguiu ver o suave círculo amarelo-ouro ao redor da pupila negra dilatada do amigo.</p>
  <p>O loiro evitou o olhar, descendo os olhos e focando no ombro de Yamaguchi, reiniciaram uma nova sequência de alongamentos quando o moreno dobrou a perna de Tsukishima pela lateral do corpo, segurando o ombro do loiro no lugar, o moreno se inclinou um pouco, seu próprio corpo pairando sobre o de Kei, seus olhos se encontraram outra vez, e Tadashi sentiu quando o outro retesou o corpo, a língua molhada lambeu o lábio rosado, deixando um rastro úmido para trás, Tsukishima fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios no esforço do alongamento.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki... está muito duro... isso pode doer...</p>
  <p>Os olhos dourados estavam de volta alertas e fixos nos de Yamaguchi, havia uma tensão palpável no ar e o rosto de ambos corou, o loiro se afastou um pouco, tratando de manusear o moreno para sua devida série de alongamentos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Eles estavam indo para casa mais tarde naquela noite, e Yamaguchi apreciava o luar com um prazer secreto, Tsukishima ao lado dele caminhava calmamente, ambos em um silêncio confortável, quando os pensamentos de Yamaguchi foram interrompidos.</p>
  <p>— Venha passar a noite na minha casa. — Tsukki falou diretamente. — Vai ajudar a relaxar um pouco antes dos jogos das preliminares.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi foi pego de surpresa, mas acenou alegremente, encarando Tsukki que nada falou, o moreno jogou um olhar para o céu, nenhuma nuvem encobria a lua, o brilho dela banhava a noite.</p>
  <p>Eles continuaram até chegar à casa do loiro, Tsukishima providenciou um jantar enquanto Yamaguchi tomava banho, já estava acostumado a estar ali, tinha até mesmo um shampoo que morava no banheiro do melhor amigo, ele se lavou rapidamente, não querendo deixar Tsukki esperando para tomar seu próprio banho.</p>
  <p>Tudo aconteceu muito domesticamente, a família de Kei não costumava interferir, então Tadashi nem mesmo os viu até a hora que Tsukishima esticou seus futons lado a lado.</p>
  <p>Fazia algum tempo que não dormiam juntos depois “daquela noite”, no acampamento Tsukki voltava tarde e muitas vezes Yamaguchi já estava dormindo e nem o via.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi sentou no futon e encarou o céu, a lua estava pairando bem no centro da moldura da janela, estrelas brilhavam vagamente, quase ofuscadas pelo brilho do luar.</p>
  <p>— Quer que deixe aberta? — Tsukishima perguntou apontando para a janela, Yamaguchi acenou com a cabeça e o loiro estalou a língua. — Se aparecer algum vagalume não vou me responsabilizar.</p>
  <p>Sonolento e já envolvido pelo cheiro confortável da casa de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi lançou um olhar lânguido para o outro.</p>
  <p>— Você sabe que amo a lua... e amo vagalumes...</p>
  <p>Antes de fechar os olhos, Tadashi notou as orelhas de Kei corando.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yamaguchi apagou, mas em seus sonhos estava alerta e feliz, sentado com Tsukki em um local alto de onde podiam ver a cidade brilhando logo abaixo, e acima deles um céu estrelado estava coroado com uma lua cheia, branca e reluzente...</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Isso não é o bastante...”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Ele ouviu a voz de Tsukki, o loiro em seu sonho sorria para ele, mas seus olhos estavam encapuzados quando voltou-se para o moreno.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Não... assim...”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Então um calor aqueceu todo o corpo de Yamaguchi e ele abriu os olhos, ao seu lado Tsukki suspirava com sofreguidão, de frente para Yamaguchi, mas com o rosto escondido pelo edredom.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi tentou segurar sua própria respiração assim como seu impulso de puxar o edredom e assistir...</p>
  <p>Os movimentos eram claros e notórios.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Tsukki...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Logo, como se ainda estivesse em algum tipo de transe, Tsukishima puxou Yamaguchi para si, beijando-o em cheio na boca.</p>
  <p>O beijo não foi como aquele que eles trocaram antes, as mãos de Kei estavam firmes em Tadashi, uma no rosto e a outra na nuca, o loiro separou as pernas envolvendo o moreno num estranho abraço, seus corpos se colaram e Yamaguchi sentiu o próprio membro vibrar quando tocou a ereção nua de Tsukishima.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi...</p>
  <p>A voz de Tsukki parecia destruída, seu rosto estava vermelho quando mal separou os lábios, a mão que estava na nuca de Yamaguchi deslizou pelas costas quando o loiro começou a empurrar a bermuda do pijama.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi apertou os olhos engolindo um suspiro trêmulo quando seu pênis totalmente alerta pulou pelo cós e sua roupa foi empurrada por Tsukishima usando as pontas dos pés.</p>
  <p>— Oh... deus, Tsukki...</p>
  <p>As ereções se esfregaram e quando Yamaguchi fechou os olhos era como se estivesse assistindo a uma explosão de calor.</p>
  <p>Com urgência Tsukishima rodou a cintura causando um atrito insano entre os dois membros, o loiro ainda cruzou as pernas atrás do traseiro de Yamaguchi o puxando contra seu corpo.</p>
  <p>— Yama... guchi...</p>
  <p>O moreno queria falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz desapareceu, sua garganta estava sufocada e mal conseguia respirar, seu corpo tomou ações que ele não sabia que podia, instigando-se contra Tsukishima, sentindo cada vibração do peito do loiro, cada pulsação de seu pênis, cada suspiro que deixava os lábios rosados.</p>
  <p>— Ahhh... Ya… magu...chi... ah... — Tsukki murmurou dentro dos lábios do moreno. — Mais... só mais um... ahhhh...</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi se empurrou com um pouco mais de força, impulsionando seu peso sobre o corpo trêmulo de Tsukshima, então ele sentiu o outro enrijecer e entrar em colapso, estremecendo instantaneamente.</p>
  <p>— Porra, Yamaguchi...</p>
  <p>O loiro não era nada como da primeira vez, onde atuou com curiosidade quase acadêmica, agora estava entregue e aberto, sussurrando entredentes...</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi se permitiu deixar todo o peso cair sobre Tsukishima, o calor do loiro se espalhou entre os dois, as faces coradas de Kei estavam quentes demais quando Tadashi tocou-as com ambas as mãos.</p>
  <p>Então os lábios de Tsukki estavam nos dele outra vez, por trás de suas pálpebras era como se estivesse sendo totalmente banhado com a luz branca e quente da lua, o calor e o cheiro de Tsukki o envolvendo como um manto de calor e apreço, luxúria e afeição.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima se moveu e o melado entre eles era impossível de ignorar.</p>
  <p>— Desculpe, Tsukki... vou limpar...</p>
  <p>O moreno se afastou, ele puxou a bermuda do pijama, caída ao lado do futon, e apanhou lenços de papel para limpar a bagunça na virilha, Tsukishima limpou-se também, sem que seus olhos se encontrassem, no final o moreno acertou os lenços amassados no cesto de lixo em um tiro certeiro, ele deitou-se encarando a janela, um feixe de luz prateada ainda entrava e brilhava no rosto impávido de Tsukishima.</p>
  <p>Talvez pelo cansaço, ou pela brisa agradável que vinha da janela, Yamaguchi queria poder ver as nuances da luz branca na pele imaculada de Tsukki, que agora estava levemente corada pelo orgasmo, porém, o moreno não sabia o motivo, mas acabou adormecendo rápido demais, o que foi uma pena, pois ele não assistiu quando um vagalume adentrou no quarto espalhando sua luz solitária, e formando um sorriso pequeno no rosto de Kei, quando ele se aproximou e tirou a franja da frente dos olhos verdes escuros.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Os jogos das preliminares foram tão bons quanto poderiam ser, Tsukishima viu sua irritação crescer ao longo do jogo contra Aobajousai, quando era facilmente bloqueado por Oikawa, mas o loiro acumulou experiência, e mais importante que qualquer outra coisa, pôde ver e apoiar o crescimento de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima agora sentia a chama do gosto por voleibol o aquecer enquanto o inverno adentrava, depois de conseguirem vencer a Shiratorizawa, e finalmente ter feito um único bloqueio, sentia latentemente a vontade de evoluir.</p>
  <p>O loiro olhou para o lado e observou Yamaguchi treinando separado dos outros, o melhor amigo não poupara gritos de apoio e esteve lá para ajudar Tsukishima quando ele queria se afundar em auto piedade, reclamando no banheiro por se achar insuficiente.</p>
  <p>Ele levou a garrafa aos lábios e observou Yamaguchi corado pegando uma toalha da mão de Yachi.</p>
  <p>— Tsc.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima virou o rosto não prestando atenção em Kinoshita e Nishinoya que rolavam no piso da quadra treinando os movimentos que, segundo Tsukishima pensava, o reserva nunca precisaria fazer.</p>
  <p>Ouviu uma batida e palmas excitadas e voltou seus olhos para onde estava Yamaguchi, sorrindo satisfeito com a rota da bola, os olhos verdes escuros estavam brilhantes de entusiasmo quando o moreno se voltou para o loiro.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki, consegui...</p>
  <p>— INCRÍVEL, YAMAGUCHI, INCRÍVEL!!! — Hinata interrompeu pulando na frente de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>A atenção do moreno mudou para o ruivo hiperativo, e Tsukishima voltou para sua formação na rede ao lado de Kageyama e Sugawara, irritado o levantador do primeiro ano saiu da formação e foi até o ruivo, puxando-o pela camiseta de volta à rede.</p>
  <p>Todo o tempo Tsukishima ignorava a pequena fagulha de irritação que farfalhava em seu íntimo quando via o moreno interagindo tão amigavelmente com Hinata e Yachi, Kei sabia que não <em>odiava</em>, mas ver Yamaguchi envolvido com outros por vezes o fazia sentir... abandonado...</p>
  <p>Tão estranho quanto poderia ser, o loiro se deu por conta que na verdade nunca precisara compartilhar o melhor amigo com ninguém mais, e essa nova realização fazia com que sentisse um tipo de dor estranha em seu peito.</p>
  <p>Obviamente ignorou isso, fingindo que não acontecia, mas a verdade era que sempre que Yamaguchi desviava seu caminho e ia treinar com Hinata, aquela sensação de vazio aumentava.</p>
  <p>O loiro enviou um último olhar e passou a prestar atenção em seu próprio treino.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yamaguchi por sua vez começou nos jogos das preliminares incerto, inseguro e amedrontado, mas depois de ganhar uma nova chance, seus saques foram tão bons quanto poderia fazê-los, chegando a marcar quatro pontos seguidos contra Aobajousai, sua evolução enquanto estava separado de Tsukishima era notória, ele pouco poderia mostrar isso, mas se via satisfeito, embora fosse solitário, ele treinava com Hinata, e Yachi os ajudava, ainda assim, ultimamente assistia a evolução de Tsukki um pouco de longe.</p>
  <p>O intervalo que antecedia o Torneio da Primavera era curto, e foi com certa surpresa e imenso orgulho que Yamaguchi recebeu, junto com seus colegas, a notícia que Tsukishima fora convocado para o acampamento de treino com os melhores jogadores da cidade.</p>
  <p>Inicialmente Yamaguchi não conseguia esmagar a sensação de solidão, camuflou isso com falsa inveja de Kageyama que iria para onde treinava a Seleção do Japão, Tsukki brincara sugerindo que o moreno invadisse o tal acampamento em Tóquio... não era como se Yamaguchi fosse capaz de fazer algo tão audacioso.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima ainda compareceu na escola depois do primeiro dia no acampamento, e nada pareceu diferente, exceto pela irritação fria que o loiro sentia em relação a Hinata que, descaradamente, seguiu a sugestão de Tsukki, e realmente invadiu o acampamento sem ser convidado.</p>
  <p>O que se sucedeu foram dias em que ambos insatisfatoriamente se falavam por mensagens, Yamaguchi estava ocupado demais treinando incansavelmente com o time.</p>
  <p>No sábado Ukai levou o grupo para treinar nas dependências que a Escola Karasuno utilizava para treinamentos intensivos, neste ponto o Time da Associação da Vizinhança fora convidado a se juntar com a equipe principal e dar aos meninos a chance de ter um pouco de ação real enquanto seus colegas estavam fora.</p>
  <p>As horas treinando passaram rápido, e Yamaguchi fazia o possível para não pensar no celular guardado na mochila atirada no canto da quadra, provavelmente havia uma mensagem de Tsukki, respondendo a algo tolo que Yamaguchi enviara mais cedo.</p>
  <p>Nenhum dos colegas parecia especialmente exausto, na quadra os únicos sons ouvidos eram de gritos comemorativos ou insatisfeitos, além dos tênis escorregando contra o piso.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi e Narita formavam um bloqueio que parecia iniciante quando comparado com aquele formado, principalmente, por Tsukishima, sem o loiro o rendimento deles parecia um pouco comprometido, o moreno percebeu que pulava menos que Narita e também sua observação de bola precisava de treino constantemente.</p>
  <p>O moreno sentiu os pés tocarem o chão uma fração de segundo depois da última cortada de Asahi quase perfurar o chão, Noya logo atrás de Yamaguchi, estava sorrindo, apesar de ter perdido a recepção, e o jogo.</p>
  <p>Alguns minutos depois o apito do técnico rasgou o ar e Yamaguchi caminhou direto para uma garrafa de água que Yachi entregava a ele.</p>
  <p>— Muito bem, muito bem!! Vamos guardar tudo e fiquem prontos para o jantar, será servido em duas horas!</p>
  <p>Ele ouviu o técnico Ukai enquanto bebia água convulsivamente, do outro lado da quadra Asahi estava sendo cumprimentado por Daichi e Suga, felizes com o desenvolvimento e a nova confiança do Ace do time.</p>
  <p>Isso só mostrou para Yamaguchi que ele precisava se esforçar mais também, afinal, com a saída dos veteranos, em poucos meses ele teria uma chance de estar no time titular, ele se agachou e puxou o celular da mochila, seus dedos estavam suados então começou a olhar em volta buscando algo para se secar.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi, você está pensando demais. — Suga se aproximou. — Não se cobre tanto, não há como chegar no nível daqueles caras de repente.</p>
  <p>Ele jogou um olhar para o Vice-Capitão que sorria alcançando uma toalha seca para Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>— Sim, eu sei. — Ele começou. — Só...</p>
  <p>O braço de Suga serpenteou pelo ombro dele, do outro lado da quadra Noya e Tanaka estavam no meio de algum tipo de concurso de encaradas.</p>
  <p>— Está tudo bem. — O outro falou o observando. — Você nunca chegou a realmente pensar sobre isso, mas quer estar na rede... com Tsukishima... eu entendo isso.</p>
  <p>A imagem se formou na mente de Yamaguchi e ele não foi capaz de sufocar a vermelhidão que rompeu em seu rosto.</p>
  <p>— B-Bem... não é como se eu achasse... — Coçou a nuca sem jeito, os olhos bondosos de Suga estavam estudando-o. — Não sou nada além de um <em>pinch server</em>...</p>
  <p>A risada suave do Vice-Capitão escorregou entre eles, sutil, doce, calorosa.</p>
  <p>— Corvos são onívoros, eles sempre estão famintos. — Então, com uma batidinha amigável no ombro dele, Suga começou a se afastar. — Vamos...</p>
  <p>Quando Yamaguchi se virou, jogando a mochila nas costas e ainda com o celular em mãos, Yachi irrompeu entre eles.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi!! — Ela balançava o celular com capa de corvinhos fofos bem na frente do rosto do moreno. — Você recebeu mensagens do Hinata e do Kageyama?</p>
  <p>O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, Suga olhou por cima do ombro dela, observando a pequena garota rastejar os dedos na tela do celular.</p>
  <p>— Kageyama não está impressionado! — Ela contou. — Era de se esperar que ele estivesse, não? Ele está no acampamento onde treina a Seleção do Japão!</p>
  <p>Suga ergueu as sobrancelhas prateadas.</p>
  <p>— Hitoka-chan, tem certeza que eles falaram isso? — O Vice-Capitão perguntou incrédulo.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi correu para abrir as mensagens dele, e de fato haviam algumas de Hinata e outras de Tsukishima, o moreno ignorou as do ruivo e abriu as do loiro.</p>
  <p>Leu às pressas, havia também fotos da quadra que ele olharia depois, Yachi ao lado dele continuou falando, os senpais se aglomeraram em torno dos dois primeiranistas.</p>
  <p>— Isso mesmo, Sugawara-san! Kageyama falou que não havia nada de anormal por lá, e Hinata disse que está se divertindo bastante!</p>
  <p>Suga olhou para Yamaguchi, provavelmente esperando algum tipo de relatório, o moreno sorriu olhando para a tela do celular.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki me falou que sentiu pena do Hinata e o chamou para treinar no horário livre. Isto também só aconteceu porque Tsukki estava absolutamente entediado. — Yamaguchi acrescentou com uma pitada de orgulho e outra de mordacidade.</p>
  <p>Ele estava um pouco feliz, de alguma forma as palavras de Tsukki deixavam claro que sentia sua falta...</p>
  <p>— Sim, Hinata me disse também que eles estão indo bem nos seus treinamentos, ele e o Tsukishima! — Hitoka completou.</p>
  <p>— “Indo bem” sendo gandula? Imbecil! — Tanaka falou incapaz de se conter.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi se afastou deles, observando uma mensagem em especial de Tsukki.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Kuroo-san me falou que esse acampamento pode me ajudar a aperfeiçoar outras habilidades”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Isso chamou a atenção de Yamaguchi, o nome do jogador do Nekoma fez surgir uma dor no peito do moreno, a mensagem deixava claro que Tsukishima estava trocando mensagens com o outro cara...</p>
  <p>Um pouco triste guardou o celular sem responder e se afastou dos colegas de time.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ele tomou banho e foi encurralado por Yachi e Kyoko, a morena colocou as mãos na cintura elegantemente, parada bem ao lado dele, Yachi parou logo na frente, ela olhava para ele de baixo de seu queixo.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi, queria pedir um favor, pode nos acompanhar um minuto? — O rosto dela estava muito próximo, ele se encolheu um pouco, mas acenou com a cabeça, ela se ergueu sorrindo para ele. — Vem!</p>
  <p>Ele as seguiu, mas ficou um pouco receoso quando chegaram à porta do que seria o quarto das garotas, Kyoko deu um empurrãozinho enquanto Yachi o puxou para dentro, eles se instalaram perto da janela.</p>
  <p>— Hum... então, o que vocês precisam? — Questionou um pouco inseguro.</p>
  <p>— Ah, bem... vi que você ficou chateado com alguma coisa... — Yachi desviou o olhar observando Kyoko por um momento. — Pode falar conosco se precisar... Se for sobre o Tsukishima...</p>
  <p>Ele sentiu seu rosto arder, os olhos correram para a lua alta no céu, Kyoko tornou a falar.</p>
  <p>— Deve estar sendo muito difícil para o Tsukishima, não é? Fazer algo que ele não tinha programado... ele parece ser este tipo de pessoa que gosta de fazer suas coisas do seu jeito e no seu tempo, não é?</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi sorriu tristemente pensando nisso.</p>
  <p>— Sim, ele preferia não ir nesse acampamento, mas o Capitão... — Ele voltou a olhar para as garotas. — Era uma ótima oportunidade, certo?</p>
  <p>— Sem dúvidas. — Kyoko apontou. — Deve estar mesmo sendo chato para ele... sem você lá...</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi sorriu.</p>
  <p>— Bem, sim... Tsukki nem come direito... se não sou eu ou os senpais delegando a comida dele... o cara não come conforme seu tamanho.</p>
  <p>E era verdade, desde criança Yamaguchi incomodava Tsukki para que o loiro comesse adequadamente.</p>
  <p>— Ele gosta muito de você, Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>A voz de Yachi o tirou do transe, ele ergueu os olhos observando a pequena garota sentada sobre os calcanhares na frente dele, a luz do luar mal tocava na pele dela.</p>
  <p>— É... bem, sim... nós somos melhores amigos...</p>
  <p>— Não... não isso, é diferente... — Kyoko falou. — Mas a questão é... você gosta dele também, então... aguente firme.</p>
  <p>Elas sorriam, ele estava um pouco atordoado com a conversa e por sorte, Tanaka e Noya irromperam pelo quarto, isso desviou a atenção delas.</p>
  <p>— Oi. Por que você está pendurado com a Kyoko-san e a Hitoka-chan? Heein? — Tanaka exigiu demonstrando sua melhor careta.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi o observou com curiosidade, mas seu olhar voltou ao celular novamente.</p>
  <p>— É. O que você está fazendo com elas? Você não engana ninguém com esse ar de anjo inocente. — Noya completou com braços cruzados na frente do peito.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi abriu a boca para responder, mas foi Kyoko quem falou.</p>
  <p>— Estávamos conversando sobre Hinata, Kageyama e Tsukishima. — Ela respondeu com ar aristocrático.</p>
  <p>— Recebi uma última mensagem do Kageyama falando que ele quer que termine isso logo, parece que há vários “brócolis” nos treinos dele, então vim falar com o Yamaguchi, parece que o Tsukishima pensa o mesmo.</p>
  <p>Tanaka e Nishinoya tinham expressões idênticas de incredulidade.</p>
  <p>— Vocês precisam de algo? — Yamaguchi perguntou, queria voltar a falar com Tsukki, quanto mais tempo ficasse ali, mais tarde ficaria.</p>
  <p>Noya o observou com mais cuidado e Yamauchi vestiu sua melhor expressão vazia, a sobrancelha ergueu-se levemente em tom sarcástico.</p>
  <p>— Então, <em>senpai</em>? — Yamaguchhi questionou, mas Noya tinha um olhar de concentração, pensando.</p>
  <p>— Ah, o Noya precisa de um secador de cabelos. — Tanaka falou apontando com o polegar para o amigo.</p>
  <p>— Oh, então é assim que você mantém esse penteado? — Hitoka se aproximou observando o cabelo molhado de Noya.</p>
  <p>O líbero estufou o peito como se fosse um pombo, exibindo-se naturalmente sob o olhar orgulhoso de Tanaka e vazio de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>— Claro que não. Existem outros segredos profundos enraizados no âmago da minha...</p>
  <p>— Azumane tem um. — Kyoko interrompeu o devaneio. — Procure-o.</p>
  <p>— Oh! Kyoko-san, arigatou!! — Noya tentou pegar as mãos dela como um cumprimento, mas ela desviou no último segundo e ele quase esbarrou em Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>Assim que os dois segundanistas saíram, Yamaguchi deu uma desculpa qualquer sobre cansaço e se afastou também.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era o penúltimo dia do ano e Tsukishima estava preso em Tóquio com seu irmão em meio a uma maratona de compras, sua mãe fizera uma pequena lista e eles estavam se esforçando para comprar tudo antes que começassem a congelar.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima parou na frente de uma cafeteria, uma bebida quente poderia dar algum ânimo que ele procurara incansavelmente, seu irmão estava em uma loja de departamentos preso entre lençóis com estampas florais ou geométricas, Tsukishima não podia se importar menos.</p>
  <p>— Olha, se não é o nosso Megane-kun favorito! — Ele apertou os olhos antes de voltar apenas o rosto e ver Kuroo parado ao lado, pronto para entrar na cafeteria com uma sacola de uma loja de games.</p>
  <p>— Kuroo-san.</p>
  <p>O outro sorriu puxando os fones de ouvido do loiro, em seguida o encarando com a sobrancelha erguida.</p>
  <p>— Não está faltando nada com você? — Kuroo disse balançando as sobrancelhas. — Seu namorado com sardas adoráveis?</p>
  <p>Tsukishima sentiu o rosto aquecer e puxou o fone de volta, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, Kuroo percebeu sorrindo.</p>
  <p>— Ele não é meu namorado.</p>
  <p>— Oh, verdade! Erro meu! — Kuroo deu um tapinha na testa zombando, e apontou para a porta do estabelecimento. — Então, vai entrar?</p>
  <p>Um pouco a contragosto, o loiro seguiu o rapaz mais velho, fizeram pedidos simples, e um silêncio começou a dilatar entre os dois.</p>
  <p>— Provavelmente vamos jogar contra vocês em alguns dias. — Kuroo quebrou a quietude, Tsukishima mal ergueu os olhos de seu cappuccino. — Vou ver se seus bloqueios melhoraram depois de tanta dedicação minha.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima estalou a língua, queria pegar o celular, mas o outro o encarava como um gato encara sua presa.</p>
  <p>— Vai ser um jogo absurdamente emocional. — Kuroo continuou ignorando a apatia de Tsukishima. — É meu último torneio com o Kenma.</p>
  <p>Isso sim chamou a atenção do loiro.</p>
  <p>— Oh.</p>
  <p>— Sabe o quão sortudo você é, Tsukki, podendo jogar com seu... amigo de infância... por todos os anos... juntos...</p>
  <p>Os olhos escuros de Kuroo ficaram vazios por um momento, e Tsukishima queria não ver a profundidade daquela declaração quando Kuroo voltou-se, brincando com a caneca de expresso.</p>
  <p>— Se há uma hora que você deve falar sobre o que sente, a hora é antes de uma competição importante. — Disse em tom professoral. — Tirar do peito coisas das quais pode se arrepender por guardar.</p>
  <p>— Você guarda alguma coisa, Kuroo-san? — Tsukishima perguntou assistindo o garoto mais velho sorrir tristemente. — Não me parece que seja o caso.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima não era do tipo que se mete na vida das pessoas, mas com sua habilidade de observar já tinha percebido o que quer que fosse que Kuroo dizia esconder.</p>
  <p>— Não dizer com todas as palavras é o mesmo que guardar. — Kuroo respondeu erguendo a caneca e tomando a bebida quente. — Não dá pra usar leitura corporal nesse caso, <em>Tsukki</em>.</p>
  <p>O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas com o uso descontraído de seu apelido, mas nada falou, aparentemente a formatura, e o afastamento do time de vôlei do Nekoma, estava colocando Kuroo em uma onda de questionamentos.</p>
  <p>— Você fala o que sente, Tsukki? — Os olhos dourados do loiro pousaram em Kuroo, que sorriu. — Como pensei. Sabe, você não é tão fácil de ler como a maioria.</p>
  <p>— É porque não tenho nada para falar. — Tsukishima disse deliberadamente.</p>
  <p>Não sabia porque a sua conversa com o outro começara a trilhar caminhos que ele não se sentia confortável, os olhos de Kuroo o instigavam a pensar, coisa que Tsukishima evitava, afinal, já havia chegado a conclusões que preferia evitar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kuroo cantarolou com os lábios colados na xícara.</p>
  <p>— Mas... talvez alguém queria ouvir, não é? — O garoto empurrou os dedos nos cabelos e se levantou da mesa. — Não siga os passos do mestre, não nesse caso. Resolva enquanto pode.</p>
  <p>Kuroo ergueu a sacola da loja de games como se fosse um filhote frágil e sorriu acenando uma despedida para Tsukishima.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No primeiro dia do novo ano, Tsukishima acordou de um sonho confuso, sem querer pensar nisso, viu que seu celular estava vibrando ao lado na cama, sonolento ele buscou o aparelho e colocou os óculos antes de ver duas mensagens de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Vou com o Hinata ao templo, pedir pela vitória e coisas do tipo”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Meia hora depois a outra mensagem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Aposto que você ainda estava dormindo, não é Tsukki?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era dia de folga, então ele decidira fazer exatamente isso, descansar, seu despertador não foi acionado e ele não pretendia sair na rua nevada, não queria arriscar um resfriado qualquer.</p>
  <p>Bocejando ele esticou os dedos e digitou:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Por favor, não deixe o idiota se perder na multidão.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Instantaneamente veio a resposta de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Hahaha, não se preocupe, Tsukki”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Com a cabeça ainda um pouco nublada de sono, o loiro digitou sem pensar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Venha para cá depois”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A resposta também não demorou.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Sim”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mais tarde naquele dia, Tsukishima acabou sozinho em casa, depois de declinar um convite de seu irmão para se juntar a ele na hora do almoço, o Tsukishima mais velho resolveu sair com amigos da faculdade.</p>
  <p>Não foi com surpresa que Tadashi encontrou Kei com o ar condicionado no máximo do calor, preparando uma refeição, o loiro distribuiu tudo na mesa e serviu Yamaguchi que aceitou sem questionar.</p>
  <p>— Você precisava ter visto, Tsukki! — Yamaguchi falou juntando um punhado de arroz com os hashis. — Kageyama disse que não vinha, mas estava correndo em volta do templo! Encontramos Tanaka-san e Noya-san também.</p>
  <p>— São idiotas, eles não entendem o significado da palavra descanso.</p>
  <p>— Eu sei! — Yamaguchi sorriu depois de engolir o final de sua refeição. — Eles ficaram frustrados quando falei que ia embora!</p>
  <p>— Você poderia ter ficado com eles mais um pouco, se tinha vontade. — Tsukishima falou, mas não tinha certeza se era verdade, então sua boca simplesmente deixou escapar seus pensamentos. — Mas estou feliz que você veio.</p>
  <p>A mão de Yamaguchi correu para o rosto de Tsukishima, o loiro segurou a respiração por um momento enquanto o moreno esfregava o polegar no canto dos lábios dele.</p>
  <p>O calor dos dedos do moreno e seu cheiro sufocou o loiro por um momento extensivo, eles se encaravam tão intensamente que era difícil respirar ali.</p>
  <p>Mas o momento se quebrou quando Yamaguchi ergueu o polegar na frente do rosto do outro, mostrando um pouco de molho que ele trouxe até seus lábios e lambeu deliberadamente.</p>
  <p>— Você fez uma bagunça, Tsukki... — Ele sussurrou rindo um pouco. Tsukishima sentiu o rosto esquentando, o loiro queria pensar que era por culpa do calor do local, mas quando o rosto de Yamaguchi se aproximou do dele, sabia que era uma mentira. — Também estou feliz por vir.</p>
  <p>Os olhos verdes escuros focaram nos lábios de Tsukishima e o loiro sentiu a garganta secar, Yamaguchi quebrou o contato e apanhou o chá que descansava ao lado, bebericando com cuidado.</p>
  <p>— Eu... vou... lavar... — Tsukishima reuniu a louça e carregou até a pia, Yamaguchi o seguiu.</p>
  <p>O moreno entregou a xícara ainda quente da bebida nas mãos de Tsukishima, e novamente os dois se encararam.</p>
  <p>— Sabe, Tsukki, pedi algo além da vitória nos jogos... — Ele disse silenciosamente, assistindo enquanto o loiro lavava a louça. — Nunca tive coragem de pedir isso, mas agora é diferente...</p>
  <p>Tsukishima entregou um dos pratos na mão de Yamaguchi e o moreno começou a secar e guardar a louça que lhe era entregue, o loiro sentiu o coração acelerando no peito, a presença de Yamaguchi, seu cheiro, o sufocando.</p>
  <p>O moreno não disse mais nada e eles deixaram tudo o organizado e voltaram para o quarto, Yamaguchi tinha um jogo novo que queria mostrar para Tsukishima, e depois de duas horas no site jogando online, Tsukishima mostrou as músicas novas que tinha no celular, havia uma playlist bem organizada para a viagem a Tóquio que aconteceria nos próximos dias.</p>
  <p>Passaram o tempo lendo mangás e escutando músicas, até que a família de Kei voltou para casa, mas não foram notados, os dois garotos estavam muito entretidos em suas atividades.</p>
  <p>Quando a noite chegou Tsukishima preparou um banho quente, ele voltou ao quarto e Yamaguchi o espiava de tempos em tempos com o canto do olho enquanto o loiro organizava suas coisas para ir ao banheiro.</p>
  <p>— Quer ir primeiro? — Tsukishima questionou como bom anfitrião, o silêncio caía entre eles se fazendo mais e mais denso conforme a noite adentrava.</p>
  <p>— Não, pode ir primeiro, Tsukki, a água é mais quente no início. — Yamaguchi sabia que o loiro gostava de banhos escaldantes, então não se incomodou em esperar.</p>
  <p>— Pode arrumar os futons? — Tsukishima pediu calmamente já saindo pela porta.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi se limitou a acenar com a cabeça sorrindo.</p>
  <p>Quando o loiro saiu, Yamaguchi se deixou aspirar o cheiro dele impregnado no travesseiro, o moreno já havia avisado a família que ficaria na casa do amigo, ninguém questionava, os dois eram colados, o moreno saíra mais cedo de casa com uma mochila e uma muda de roupa, pois pijamas mesmo já possuía na casa de Kei.</p>
  <p>Esticou os dois futons, puxou edredons de dentro do armário e mais travesseiros, quando lançou mão de um lençol limpo uma caixa misteriosa caiu aos seus pés, ele sentiu o rosto arder quando viu o conteúdo espalhar aos pés dele.</p>
  <p>Preservativos e um tubo generoso de lubrificante, ele se agachou sentindo os dedos trêmulos tocando na tampa do frasco, descobriu que estava aberto, e com uma grande quantia já gasta.</p>
  <p>— Aroma artificial de morango...</p>
  <p>Ele leu, toda umidade de sua boca desapareceu e ele mordeu os lábios pensando que Tsukki com certeza estivera se divertindo sozinho.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi guardou tudo, sentou no futon e puxou os fones de ouvido de Tsukki, tentando parar sua imaginação, foi mais difícil mais tarde quando se banhava na água que Kei deixara para ele.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mais tarde, desligaram a luz deixando apenas a suave claridade que adentrava pela fresta da janela, Tsukishima o encarou.</p>
  <p>— Encontrei o Kuroo-san em Tóquio. — Yamaguchi fez um som indiferente, Tsukishima se inclinou quase em cima dele, os óculos descartados ao lado, seguros dentro do estojo, seu coração bateu pesado no peito. — Nós... conversamos...</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi permaneceu em silêncio, tentando fazer com que seu coração não doesse ao ouvir o que quer que fosse que Tsukki falaria em seguida.</p>
  <p>— Yamaguchi... o que você pediu no templo?</p>
  <p>Tsukishima perguntou diretamente, o moreno sentiu seu coração bater pesado, ele encarou o loiro, uma coragem instantânea surgindo ao mesmo tempo que o medo.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki... — Yamaguchi se ajoelhou entre as coxas de Kei e apanhou o rosto dele entre os dedos. — Achei que... tudo o que eu sinto... pensei que não precisava dizer...</p>
  <p>Tsukishima tentou virar o rosto, mas Yamaguchi o segurou firme, seus olhos escuros varriam a expressão do loiro, havia um brilho no olhar dele que Yamaguchi temia vir a ser lágrimas.</p>
  <p>Ele desceu os lábios e beijou a boca de Tsukishima, as mãos do loiro, seu rosto, e seus olhos pareciam frios, mas seus lábios queimavam, a língua de Yamaguchi varreu cuidadosamente a superfície macia e desbravou lentamente o calor úmido, as mãos de Kei contornaram a cintura de Tadashi e começaram a subir pelas costas dele, o moreno se inclinou ainda lambendo o interior dos lábios do loiro.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Os dedos longos de Tsukishima começaram a trilhar um caminho para o abdômen de Yamaguchi, as mãos dele subindo até os mamilos do garoto em cima dele, Yamaguchi mordeu-lhe os lábios quando o polegar e o indicador de Tsukishima pressionou o mamilo eriçado, Yamaguchi sentiu seu pênis latejar totalmente acordado.</p>
  <p>— Ahhh... Tsukki...</p>
  <p>Ele murmurou abandonando os lábios do loiro e descendo a boca sobre a pele imaculada do pescoço, queria morder e chupar, queria marcar Tsukki como seu, mas se conteve com algum esforço, sentiu quando o loiro se inclinou em direção ao peito dele, a voz saiu abafada, e parecia coberta de desejo e culpa.</p>
  <p>— Eu estava tão cego... — Sussurrou, a vibração da voz de Tsukishima fez arrepios percorrerem na coluna de Yamaguchi. — Mas realmente... amo você...</p>
  <p>O moreno sentiu o coração acelerar e ia responder, mas ao invés de uma réplica adequada o que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido engasgado, pois a boca de Tsukishima agora liberada do beijo estava provando seu peito, como se fosse uma das sobremesas preferidas dele, os dentes cravaram em torno do mamilo escuro, ele mordeu e chupou a carne macia enquanto Yamaguchi se contorceu em seus braços, e apesar de seu membro estar dolorido, Tsukishima achou isso ainda melhor do que as outras aventuras deles.</p>
  <p>— Eu... eu sabia... ahhh, Tsukki... — Yamaguchi falou, Tsukishima se afastou um pouco, os olhos dourados brilhantes colados nele. — Só não tinha certeza se... se você queria...</p>
  <p>— Sim... sim, quero... — Tsukishima puxou a camiseta, seu tórax visível contra a penumbra do quarto. — Claro que quero...</p>
  <p>Ele começou a descartar a camiseta de Yamaguchi, os dedos brancos trêmulos fizeram o coração do moreno se aquecerem, depois que ambas as camisetas foram descartadas o loiro puxou o moreno em seus braços e eles se beijaram outra vez.</p>
  <p>A língua de Tsukishima adentrou os lábios de Yamaguchi com força e decisão, ele girou o rosto encaixando-se no beijo, provando outros ângulos, de repente percebeu que perdera muito tempo com debates mentais, agora com os lábios de Yamaguchi grudados aos seus, Tsukishima sabia que não poderia viver sem reivindicar isso por toda sua vida.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi moveu-se no colo de Tsukishima e a ereção dele se empurrou, escorregando contra a barriga do loiro, ambos gemeram, Yamaguchi impeliu-se contra Tsukishima, as costas do loiro tocaram o futon, em um instante o moreno estava descendo os lábios no corpo esguio do outro.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki... você é tão lindo...</p>
  <p>Ele murmurou um momento antes de puxar o cós da calça de pijama do loiro e expor uma ereção úmida e corada, antes que Tsukishima pudesse reagir, a boca de Yamaguchi já o provava.</p>
  <p>— Yama... guchi...</p>
  <p>Ele sentiu a cabeça rodar quando a língua do moreno deslizou através da sua extensão, a ponta do pênis dele tocou algo quente dentro dos lábios do moreno e ele murmurou incoerente apertando os fios verde-escuros de Yamaguchi entre seus dedos.</p>
  <p>— Você é muito gostoso, Tsukki...</p>
  <p>Como sempre, o moreno não tinha pudores e conseguia falar abertamente seus pensamentos, a boca de Yamaguchi fechou-se no eixo dele e Tsukishima perdeu-se totalmente naquele calor, uma das mãos de Yamaguchi apanhou os testículos de Kei, o sugando com mais força, o calor inundou o corpo inteiro do loiro, e assim ele sabia que se derramaria a qualquer momento.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima empurrou Yamaguchi afastando-o sem nenhum questionamento, os olhos verdes escuros brilharam quando o moreno o encarou, a boca molhada e vermelha como morango maduro.</p>
  <p>Acontece que Tsukishima amava morangos e agora lembrava porquê.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki...?</p>
  <p>Imediatamente Tsukishima o beijou novamente, ele queria <em>tantas coisas</em>, e não conseguia decidir <em>qual delas</em> queria mais, porém, uma dúvida ele não tinha.</p>
  <p>— Quero você... agora...!</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi piscou um pouco desconcertado quando Tsukishima se levantou e caminhou lindamente nu até o armário apanhando a caixa misteriosa que acidentalmente Yamaguchi achou algumas horas antes.</p>
  <p>O moreno estremeceu e seu pênis pulsou com a antecipação.</p>
  <p>Tsukishima puxou da caixa um frasco com lubrificante e entregou nas mãos de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>— Você... poderia...?</p>
  <p>O loiro estava mais corado do que nunca, seus olhos ainda assim estavam focados no moreno quando Yamaguchi apanhou o frasco e apertou juntando um pouco entre os dedos.</p>
  <p>— Você... você já fez algo assim, Tsukki... — Yamaguchi sentiu uma inegável pontada no peito quando os olhos de Tsukishima focaram nele, sorrindo lentamente.</p>
  <p>— Sim... fiz... eu mesmo... — Tsukishima sussurrou no ouvido dele ao mesmo tempo que deslizava a bermuda do pijama que Yamaguchi ainda vestia. — Sei que você vai fazer melhor.</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi, apesar de nervoso, sorriu com a promessa nos olhos dourados, Tsukki mergulhou na frente dele, desprovido de qualquer timidez, observou o membro duro sarapintado de sardas, beijou a ponta e lambeu de leve, sentindo o calor e a textura mais do que o gosto, uma das mãos de Yamaguchi escorregou através das costas do loiro encontrando as nádegas macias, ajoelhado na frente de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima ergueu um pouco o traseiro no ar e Yamaguchi engoliu em seco perante a visão, seus braços longos favoreciam para escorregar os dedos cobertos de lubrificante na fenda entre as bochechas alvas.</p>
  <p>— Ugh...</p>
  <p>Tsukki rosnou levemente quando o dedo de Yamaguchi tocou a entrada, ele chupou o membro do moreno com um pouco de força apenas para responder.</p>
  <p>— Tsukki...</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi puxou o loiro e o beijou suavemente nos lábios, em seguida fez com que Tsukishima deitasse de costas, espalhou ambas as pernas longas, erguendo um pouco o traseiro do loiro e colocando um travesseiro ali embaixo.</p>
  <p>— Oh... alguém andou fazendo pesquisas... Ahhnn, foda-se...</p>
  <p>O sorriso sarcástico de Tsukki não tinha nada de frio e arrogante quando Yamaguchi penetrou a ponta do dedo indicador em seu interior quente, pelo contrário, o loiro começou a gemer imediatamente, Yamaguchi não se conteve e brincou com ele, até que Tsukishima era uma bagunça corada depois do segundo dedo adicionado.</p>
  <p>— Yama... guchi... hnnng...</p>
  <p>O loiro se afastou do toque do outro e pegou o preservativo, abrindo a embalagem jogou um olhar irritado para Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>— Só estava preparando você, Tsukki... — O moreno baixou o rosto enfrentando o loiro, a voz dele era calorosa quando sussurrou no ouvido do outro. — Tsukki é tão apertadinho...</p>
  <p>Mesmo muito vermelho, Yamaguchi sorria.</p>
  <p>— Cala a boca, Yamaguchi...</p>
  <p>— Hehe... desculpa, Tsukki!</p>
  <p>Tsukishima sentiu seu corpo inteiro arder de ansiedade quando Yamaguchi suspirou no seu ouvido, a voz profunda e provocativa enviando arrepios em seu corpo inteiro, ele desenrolou o preservativo ao redor de Yamaguchi e se deitou para trás apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o moreno colocou mais uma camada de lubrificante no pênis já vestido e encaixou-se entre as penas do loiro, o cheiro cítrico e doce era ainda mais erótico do que Tsukishima lembrava, e era por isso que ele amava morangos.</p>
  <p>— Me diga se estiver desconfortável, tá?</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi murmurou e antes de se empurrar contra Tsukishima, deixou que os lábios se tocassem, provando a boca vermelha enquanto permitia que o membro deslizasse entre suas nádegas.</p>
  <p>E assim aconteceu tão naturalmente... Yamaguchi se encaixou tão confortável que parecia pertencer àquele lugar desde sempre, Tsukishima moveu-se e circulou os tornozelos ao redor de Yamaguchi puxando-o mais para si.</p>
  <p>— T... Tada... shi... oh, deus...</p>
  <p>Tsukishima sibilou, sua voz era entregue, a vermelhidão se espalhava de suas orelhas em direção às bochechas ganhando o peito dele, Yamaguchi suspirou, seu coração batendo nos seus ouvidos, tão alto quanto a respiração do loiro abaixo dele.</p>
  <p>Ouvir seu nome da boca de Tsukki só fez o moreno começar a perder a coerência, seus movimentos começaram a ficar desregrados por isso, eles pararam de se chamar pelo primeiro nome quando entraram no 7º ano, e se Yamaguchi puxasse da memória foi ele mesmo quem parou primeiro, dando a Tsukishima um apelido que hoje poderia perceber o quanto poderia ser considerado (ainda mais) íntimo.</p>
  <p>O moreno se empurrou novamente, encontrando um novo obstáculo, ele desceu os lábios beijando Tsukki novamente, abrindo a boca o máximo que podia para comportar os suspiros abalados do loiro.</p>
  <p>— Kei... — Ele murmurou rente aos lábios de Tsukishima. — Posso colocar tudo...?</p>
  <p>— ... sim...</p>
  <p>A resposta veio estrangulada e sem ar, porque Tsukishima lembrou que Yamaguchi parou de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome quando o loiro pediu, ele começou a se sentir estranho ao ser chamado tão intimamente, então Yamaguchi reinventou a palavra <em>“intimidade” </em>dando a ele um apelido único, privado, e tão particular, que era como uma confissão de amor.</p>
  <p>O moreno se empurrou novamente e então ele sabia que estava todo dentro de Tsukishima, seu membro vibrou dilatando o interior do loiro, a cabeça de Yamaguchi girou quando as mãos de Tsukki rodaram em seus ombros e ele se impulsionou mais em direção ao moreno, reunindo os peitos de ambos, mordendo seu pescoço.</p>
  <p>— Não acredito que está acontecendo... eu e você...</p>
  <p>Tadashi murmurou sem ar, ele bombeou alguns movimentos ainda um pouco descoordenados, mas Kei logo abaixo dele seguia o ritmo, esfregando o membro corado e nu, vazando em seu estômago, beijando seu rosto e pescoço.</p>
  <p>— Idiota... com quem mais eu faria isso...? — Tsukishima respondeu irônico, em seguida completou: — Só me faça seu... já.</p>
  <p>E havia tanto amor em suas palavras que ele afundou o rosto no peito do moreno, tão envergonhado...</p>
  <p>— Oh...</p>
  <p>Yamaguchi respirou fundo e se empurrou com mais afinco, deliberado, e cuidadoso, mas já começando a ficar frenético, seus olhos começaram a embaçar quando o orgasmo se formou inadvertidamente.</p>
  <p>— Ahhhh... as-sim... Tadashi...</p>
  <p>Tsukki murmurou e seus lábios grudaram nos de Yamaguchi, o pênis que descansava entre os dois pulsou ardentemente.</p>
  <p>— Kei... eu vou...</p>
  <p>— Sim... eu também...</p>
  <p>Ele se empurrou mais uma ou duas vezes e então uma explosão de estrelas surgiu por trás dos olhos de Tsukishima, ele ainda encontrou forças para dar voz a sua alma que gritava dentro do seu peito.</p>
  <p>— Tadashi... desculpe... eu amo você... tanto...</p>
  <p>O pênis de Kei começou a vazar em um jato de esperma, o moreno continuou se jogando contra ele sem intervalo seu próprio gozo fluindo, seu corpo estremecendo e seu coração estourando dentro do peito, então os dedos de Tsukishima encontraram seu próprio membro e ele reuniu o gozo que havia ali e levou as pontas dos dedos direto para a boca de Yamaguchi.</p>
  <p>O moreno não conseguia encontrar palavras para responder, ele sorria, lambia os dedos do loiro e sentia os olhos arderem, ele se inclinou, deitando por cima de Tsukishima, cobrindo o corpo pálido com o seu.</p>
  <p>— Olhar para você assim... é como se eu estivesse cravejado de estelas...</p>
  <p>Tsukishima declarou sentindo o calor das lágrimas de Yamaguchi banhando seu rosto.</p>
  <p>— Sinto como se tivesse tocado a lua...</p>
  <p>— Então... você me acertou em cheio.</p>
  <p>Eles se abraçaram, o suor foi ignorado pelo frenesi do amor que ambos compartilharam, prontos para uma nova etapa de evolução, em suas vidas, em seu relacionamento, antes separados, mas agora juntos, eles seriam mais fortes e estavam prontos para mais, sempre.</p>
  <p>A cortina balançou e a luz enluarada penetrou no quarto, o brilho dela era testemunha desse momento que ambos guardariam em seus corações, enquanto vivessem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FANFIC FINALIZADA!!</p><p>Oieeee!!</p><p>Para quem se interessar, a fic AsaNoya com intertextualização desta é <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744383">"O calor do seu olhar"</a>, vale a pena dar uma olhada!</p><p>Depois de 10k não tenho muito para dizer, espero que tenham aproveitado, vamos espalhar mais amor a este casal, que é a dupla mais perfeita e completa de Haikyuu!</p><p>COMENTEM!!</p><p>Mil Bjs,<br/>Vivi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>